The Result of Ignorance
by ShadowBoundDragon
Summary: Because when your sister shadows you and takes all the attention, you just need to break away and feel like you are needed. A little twist in the world of Naruto. The original one-shot that inspired 'Life in the Shadows', which is more different and complicated. If you don't like an angsty, evil Sakura and a Sasuke who secretly loves her, don't read. Eventual Sasusaku


**The Result of Ignorance**

It was the only reason why she was the way she was. The memories were still fresh in her head. All the pain, the anger, the sorrow; it was too much.

"_We need more fighters, not useless medics like you."_

"_Look at you. You have no curves; you're not beautiful at all."_

"_What skills do you even have? Che, perfect chakra control is useless if the enemy can beat you first."_

She could take those insults, but the ones she couldn't take were the comparisons.

"_You're nothing like your sister."_

"_You're weak, unlike her."_

"_Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

"_You're sister has a better body than you do, I see why all the boys fawn over her."_

It was always, always about her sister. How better she was. How prettier she was. How stronger she was. Her sister had done so much, achieved so many; it wasn't a surprise that this dark hatred arose in Sakura in the first place.

Saki was more beautiful, stronger, and skilled than Sakura could ever had been. She had been a Jonin ever since she was 16 and Sakura? She had become the youngest doctor in Konoha but apparently that was no feat compared to her sister. The only one who congratulated her was her mentor, Tsunade.

What did she have that her sister didn't? Only one thing: chakra control. That was it. Nothing else, nothing more. They were both taught by Tsunade only that Saki strove to the more offensive side whereas Sakura went towards the defensive. That's how she got so much attention. Saki was an incredible fighter and was worthy of being a Sanin but Sakura? She was only worthy enough to be a good doctor is what the people thought. But all of that changed. Everything changed. Sakura changed.

Sakura decided that she had enough of the insults, enough of the pain. So she took the matters into her own hands. When she was 16 and a half, she requested a mission to the east side of Amegakure, the village hidden by the rain. Sakura had heard of the ongoing conflicts and how they needed medical support but that wasn't her goal. Her secret goal was to seek out the Akatsuki and join them but Tsunade didn't know that. She only knew that Akatsuki only had an influence on the west side of Amegakure and that they wouldn't risk war just yet. Since Amegakure needed medical support for a while, Tsunade decided that Sakura would stay there for a year knowing that she would be safe. She appointed it as an A-ranked mission and told her to leave by the week. Sakura told no one that she was leaving, fully aware that no one would care. They would swarm over Saki before she can say anything.

Why would she resort to the Akatsuki? Sakura perfectly knew why. She had no friends, no family, and no love. Her friends would rather hang out with Saki, her parents would rather pay attention to Saki, and the one she loved would rather go to Saki. If anything, Sakura Haruno had loved Sasuke Uchiha with all her heart but it seemed like fate would deem different. She remembered what Saki had told her all those years ago.

_The wind was calm as the leaves flew by softly. Her sister giggled and the two swung on the swings. They would swing at the same pace and at the same height. Anyone from afar could tell that the two were sisters. That they were happy, little sisters enjoying the weather in Konoha._

"_Ne, ne Sakura-chan. I'll get Itachi-kun and you'll get Sasuke-kun and we'll both live happily together forever!"_

_The two girls laughed some more before going into a swing contest._

Sakura always shook her head at that memory. Everyone knew that Saki and Itachi had a thing going on, even if they were 4 years apart but everyone had a suspicion that Sasuke had a thing for her too. It was the gossip of the century. She saw that whenever Sasuke would ask about it, he would smirk and deny everything. That didn't give her any hope; he would rather hang out with Saki than with her so she crossed him out. She had nothing left in this village except her mentors.

Tsunade had believed in her and cared for her. She even flat out told her that she liked her more than Saki, that all the things people told her were complete bullshit. That gave Sakura a sliver of hope but it was diminished quickly whenever the people taunted her. Kakashi had also believed in her, saying that her chakra control was quite a feat and that he cared for her like she was his own. But two people weren't worth enough to stay. If only her teammates thought the same and her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, were a different subject.

Naruto was always loud and annoying but he gave Sakura a glimpse of what having a friend would have been like. He was there for her, he talked to her but most importantly, he cared for her. When he left to train with Jiraiya, all that had changed. He came back stronger and with less time because all he ever did was spar, eat ramen with Hinata, and go on missions. Sasuke would do his usual polite greeting before getting all quiet and ignorant. He would acknowledge her from time to time only to ask where her sister was. That was what broke Sakura's heart. The closest they have ever been was a 10 second conversation.

Sakura remembered all her birthdays. She remembered that people forget to buy her a gift and end up giving her something useless. Saki always got what she wanted for her birthday and they would end up buying only one cake; a cake for her and not Sakura. Once Sakura realized that no one truly cared for her, she spent that one special day training ruthlessly. There was only one good thing that happened every year on her birthday. Someone she never knew would get her a gift. Ever since she was 12 that person would give her something. First she had gotten a bracelet with her name on it, and then she got a silver necklace with a locket that had a keyhole. When she was 14, she had gotten gloves perfect for her punches and when she was 15, she had gotten a simple silver ring. Her favorite present was the one on her 16th birthday. She had gotten an incredibly well made katana. It had a black hilt and casing and she noticed that if she poured chakra into it, it would blaze up with flames. She was touched that every year, someone cared. That one person would sneak in and leave her something but, that wasn't enough. She wanted that individual to give it to her in person. She wanted to meet that person, knowing that she would live life better personally knowing the person that cared for her. But that person never showed, and this is why Sakura chose this path. It was because no one cared enough.

Sakura remembered spying for a bit during that mission. She did give the east side of Amegakure medical support but she gave them a different type of support. Instead of healing them themselves and helping around, she taught their medics what to do and trained them and after two months, Rain's medics were good enough to be left alone. So Sakura used the rest 10 months to look for Akatsuki and train. She remembered what she did clearly and it was foolish of her but she didn't care.

Sakura walked over the border to the west side without a care, and when she was intercepted by Akatsuki memebers, she willingly submitted. She requested to be taken to their leader and they got suspicious. Before they attacked and killed her, Konan saved her, saying that the leader wanted her immediate presence and that he knew of her intentions.

Sakura had known that she would have to take some sort of initiation to join the Akatsuki. Her initiation was no big deal to her because all she had to do was defeat Tobi. She did but in doing so, she caused a lot of damage and over-exerted herself. However,joining wasn't all that Sakura wanted from Akatsuki, no; she wanted them to train her. She wanted to become a powerful shinobi, and why not learn from the most ruthless? So when she passed the test, she was given a blood red ring, which she situated in her right ring finger.

Sakura trained for that year and got incredibly powerful. She was stronger and faster and had the ability to bend her body in ways it shouldn't be. She gained a calm and clear attitude when pressed in serious situations. She could formulate a plan in seconds when under pressure and was taught how to think ahead. She was given little side missions that were either assassinations or intimidation and quickly gained a reputation for herself. Since she didn't want to reveal her identity, she wore her hat at all times and had a bandana to cover the lower half of her face. The last thing her victims would remember would be the fiery sword and malicious glint in her eyes. She would always leave a dead rose on the victim's body, which was her signature move. Tsunade was worried about all the activity so she contacted Sakura only to have her respond and say she had it all under control. Tsunade had no idea what was in store for her once she got back.

When her time at Amegakure came to a close, she told Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, that she would have to go back to Konoha. She reassured him of her allegiance to him and told him that she would come back on her 18th birthday. He asked her why she wanted to wait to which she said that she had unfinished business.

So Sakura came back to Konoha with a new atmosphere around her. She gave Tsunade the mission scroll containing the details of her mission, which was a complete lie. Tsunade noticed Sakura had changed and did not know if it was for the better or the worse; Sakura's eyes looked blank but she had noticeably gotten stronger. Her arms looked more defined and her body had grown full. She had gotten curvy and had a very succulent figure. She told Sakura that she would be on a break for a couple months, which Sakura used to train and meditate.

When Sakura came back to Konoha, she did not go home. Instead, she rented out an apartment using the money she earned and lived there, knowing that she would be leaving soon. She did not contact her friends and they did not contact her. She only came back to Konoha just to see the last present her secret person would give her.

After 4 months of getting back to Konoha, Saki found Sakura at the marketplace and demanded what had happened.

"_Where were you?"_

"_Mission."_

"_What type?"_

"_Medical stuff. Things that won't interest you. I need to leave soon."_

"_Stop." Saki grabbed her arm. "Come home. Please."_

"_That place isn't my home."_

"_I missed you; we all missed you." Sakura sneered at this._

"_If you missed me so much, you could've found me using my chakra." Saki kept quiet._

"_We were all busy and I want to catch up. It's been so long." Sakura laughed darkly._

"_It's no use, Saki. Go make out with Sasuke or something. I need to leave." Sakura turned again to walk away but Saki grabbed her arm._

"_Do you really think we're like that? For goodness sake, I'm dating Itachi!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened before she closed them. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister once again. Saki froze; her eyes were so emotionless._

"_Good for you, but I can't be a part of your perfect world. Goodbye."_

_Sakura left and Saki stood still, dumbfounded._

Sakura didn't know anything. She didn't know that all those times Sasuke saw her, his stare had lingered. That back when they were genin, he had a natural attraction to her and for some weird reason, felt like he wanted to protect her. That the only reason why he and Saki would meet up was to either talk about Sakura or Itachi. That _he_ was the one who gave her the presents. That he had been watching her closely once she came back. If only Sakura had known, everything could have been different.

The day after Sakura's birthday, no gift had come her way and she could only assume the worst; her special someone had given up on her. What she didn't know was that Sasuke had wanted to confess to her as a gift and that he couldn't find her. She had masked her chakra that day, not wanting to be bothered.

So she stood here, in the marketplace. It was morning and she had been standing still, reminiscing the past. She shook her head and her resolve before walking to her apartment. She put her Akatsuki cloak and the earpiece on.

"Bombs set in place?"

"They're in place, yeah."

Sakura always hated Deidara. He was loud and annoying in the terrible type of way. She could stand Naruto but him was a huge no. Unfortunately she was his partner.

"Do not show up. This is my fight. Did you see any shinobi in the area?"

"Whatever, hm. There is a couple of weak ones except that Uchiha brat and the fox brat. They're shopping at the food stands, yeah."

"Blow it."

"With pleasure."

"Don't interfere."

Sakura heard static before explosions were heard. She teleported to the location and smirked.

Sakura had her Akatsuki attire and most of the gifts she was given on. The necklace was on as well as the bracelet and ring, which rested on her left ring finger. She chose not to use her gloves because the fight wouldn't take too long. She had her bandana on but wanted to make a dramatic entrance. She looked around and spotted her targets.

'_Let the fun begin.'_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was sulking. Yes, sulking. He couldn't find Sakura the day before so he resorted to buying his favorite food. Then, Naruto bounced out of nowhere and he was stuck with him. Sasuke was irritated more than ever and wanted to buy tomatoes in peace but the blonde wouldn't go away.

"Ne ne teme! Couldn't find Sakura-chan so you're all angtsy and shit!" Naruto bellowed in laughter and Sasuke was about to retort when an explosion occurred nearby. Both shinobi's eyes widened in shock before sprinting to the area, looking for casualties. They were surprised that there was none.

'_It was situated in a place that wouldn't kill anyone… that means it's a distraction or a-'_ Sasuke thought before he saw a figure. Both ninja tensed at what they saw.

"I-it's Shi no Hana!" Naruto whispered but Sasuke felt like it was a scream. There she was, bandana on her face with her katana at bay. Sasuke squinted.

'_That katana looks exactly like-'_ Sasuke's eyes widened. _'No, it can't be.'_

Before he knew it, she preformed a barrier jutsu around them. Sasuke cursed inwardly because he didn't bring any weapons. Naruto didn't have any either because no one was expecting an attack so early in the morning.

The person in the robes laughed darkly.

"Ah, Konoha. Infiltrated so easily. Tell me, is their shinobi the same?"

Naruto roared and tried to lunge but Sasuke held him off.

"Naruto! Wait!" he ordered as he glared at the firgure.

'_My feelings don't matter… I need to stop you before you kill someone.'_

"Konoha! Look around. Look at what _you _have done!" the figure exclaimed. She took off he hat and bandana. Although the barrier was soundproofed, the figure could just imagine their gasps of shock. However, the crowd could hear what goes on inside the barrier.

There, clad in Akatsuki robes, was Sakura Haruno. Konoha was betrayed by their own.

Sakura laughed darkly at their expressions and turned towards the two shinobi.

"Ah, Sasuke and Naruto. What should I do? Hmm, I won't kill you just yet."

There it was, the malevolent gleam in her eyes.

"Ready to fight boys? You should be, because it's always ladies first."

"Sakura-chan! Why?" Naruto asked, hurt evident in his tone.

"You will find out soon enough."

Sakura disappeared and appeared behind them.

'_Shit, she's faster than Itachi!'_

The boys were surprised at her speed and were not able to dodge the kicks that hit them. Naruto fell to the floor while Sasuke landed gracefully. His eyes narrowed at her. He turned his Sharingan before he got into his stance.

'_Saki said that Sakura loved me but now… no. I have a plan, a last resort. It's a good thing that I always kept the necklace on.'_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

As soon as he blew the fireball out, Sakura had done her own technique.

"Suiton: Suiro ga shutsuren!"

A water dragon roared as it emerged. Pein had given her the affinity for water as a gift and she had done wonders with it. She created jutsus similar to the second Hokage, who was also a water type.

"Suiton: Suiro no wa kaiko sen!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a thick beam of water at the two. They dodged it and Sasuke blew multiple fireballs at it. Naruto snuck his way around and was able to almost hit Sakura. They got into a taijutsu fight while Sasuke was busy with the dragon, which blew beams of water at him consecutively. For every hit Naruto would make, Sakura would hit him five more times. Naruto knew she wasn't even trying because her fists we're chakra-enhanced. This got him angry and he rushed back, making hand seals along the way.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A couple of Narutos appeared and rushed to Sakura. Once she finished with them, she looked up to see Naruto with a rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Sakura dodged the last second and as Naruto stopped, she kicked his feet. He fell and Sakura was able to catch a kunai thrown at her. Sasuke had just finished his fight with the dragon and was pissed that he wasn't able to fight Sakura. He found the kunai from a damaged weapons shop and a couple katanas, but he really needed speed for this fight. Sakura smirked at him and he glared at her. He ran towards her with his speed and they got into a taijutsu fight.

Sasuke tried to punch her face but she dodged to the side and kneed his stomach. Sasuke took the pain and pushed her knee away, kicking her stomach in the process. The two dashed at each other again and Sakura aimed a punch at his face. He blocked it with his arm, which was what Sakura had wanted. She dove for his stomach and she hit him hard. He coughed before rushing back.

"Sasuke! Here!"

Naruto yelled and threw a sword at him. He found another katana from the shop nearby. He then created more clones that dashed towards Sakura.

Sasuke caught the sword and Sakura took hers out. His eyes narrowed further before they started the sword fight. Sakura charged her sword up with chakra and the flames stood out.

It was like a dance; they would move back and forth gracefully and with speed. The flames would catch on Sasuke's clothes but at their speed, it would disappear. It was a wonder that his sword didn't break. Either that, or Sakura wasn't charging the sword enough, and that made his blood boil. Naruto's clones would come in just to get killed. Sakura found an opening but before she could strike, she heard a yell.

"Tsuin Rasengan!"

She looked behind her to see Naruto with two Rasengans. She powered her fist with chakra before pummeling it to the ground. Tremors occurred and Naruto lost his balance. Sasuke got back up and Sakura laughed.

"Look at this! Two famous, powerful shinobi. And I'm not even breaking a sweat."

It was true. Sakura was holding back and the people were scared. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed before they made a dash once again.

The three engaged in another taijutsu fight. Sakura would dodge while Sasuke would swipe high and low. Naruto would attempt to attack from her sides but Sakura's training with the Akatsuki had helped her take advantage of these situations.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There were clones of Naruto all around and Sakura was once again busy with them. While she was busy, she heard the sound of chirping birds. Sakura smirked inwardly at this. To her left was Sasuke with a Chidori, to her right and behind was a shit ton of clones. In front was Naruto with a Rasengan. Sakura made the hand signals for a water barrier to stop the attacks. The Chidori and Rasengan exploded on the barrier but it did not break. The barrier suddenly burst, sending both Naruto and Sasuke away. Sakura made a clone, which sprinted to Naruto and kept him down. She turned to Sasuke to keep him down to but was surprised by what he did next.

He pulled her down, as if he were to hug her, and lifted a key from his necklace. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, the first emotion to be seen other than arrogance and darkness, as Sasuke fit the key into her locket. She tensed as her whispered to her. This was his last resort: his confession.

"It was me, all those nights. I never forgot."

"Why? Why now?" she whispered back, kneeling next to him. _'So sudden.' _she thought.

"I was looking for you but you hid. I was to confess to you." he replied, his eyes now the beautiful obsidian color Sakura always loved. He thought she would have stopped fighting, but she didn't. Her eyes showed a glimpse of sadness, of want and need before they hardened once more.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late."

She got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, I won't. What I am about to do right now may hurt him but it's all on him." Sakura said as her eyes went back to its blankness. She couldn't afford to turn back, not now. These people have treated her like shit and one person was not going to change that.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered to him.

"Why? Why? Sakura-chan? I thought-" Naruto started, his voice filled with pain and betrayal.

"It's not you, it's these assholes around us. But let me show you something, something that may hurt." Sakura said as she looked around the barrier.

The crowd was banging on the barrier and she could imagine the screams.

"Don't touch him!"

"You're a monster!"

"Don't you kill them!"

Sakura smirked at them and they tensed, awaiting her next actions. She turned back to Naruto and told him to look in her eyes. He saw her desperation to show him, the hidden love for him. She wanted to be friends so badly but current events deemed it was an unwise decision.

"It will explain everything."

Naruto, wanting to know what had happened that made her like this, followed her orders. Sasuke could only watch in fear. She might kill him but she might not. He grit his teeth and struggled to get up but it was too late.

"Memori Tenso."

Sakura whispered it to Naruto and his eyes glazed over. He started to shudder and whimper before crying in pain. He closed in eyes and put his hands over his ears, as if someone was yelling at him.

"Stop, please! STOP! IT HURTS! THEIR WORDS, THE PAIN!" Naruto howled. He was shaking in pain and fear. He trembled and kneeled, his head to the floor.

Sasuke's fury rose.

"What did you do to him!?"

Sakura only looked at him with a blank stare, a stare he was starting to hate. What had happened to the Sakura he knew during his genin days? The one who would smile and heal his wounds?

"I showed him my memories, of what I felt in the past. He is feeling what I felt back then. I thought he could handle it, but I guess not." She said impassively and looked at the sky. It was almost time to leave.

"Show me." Sasuke replied quietly. "What the hell did you go through to change like this."

Sakura smirked at him but he saw the hidden meaning. _'I'm sorry it was this way.'_

"As you wish."

She walked over to him and healed him a bit before repeating the same words she said to Naruto.

"Well, living in someone's shadow your entire life is bound to do something. I need to leave now, have fun and goodbye, Sasuke." were the last words he heard before the memories came piling on him.

He felt it; her pain. It was unbearable. The memories were filled with such rage, such loneliness. His heart crumbled as he relived Sakura's past.

"_You're worthless."_

"_You're weak, nothing like your sister."_

"_Che, what a large forehead. There must be nothing inside by empty space."_

"_You'll never be a Jonin at this rate."_

"_Get lost, we don't need you. Actualy, be helpful for once and get your sister."_

"_Where's your sister? I don't wanna hang out with you!"_

"_Tch, what kind of figure do you have? Your sisters is way better, I'd rather get some of that."_

_Memories of kids bullying her and her teachers scolding her because she didn't act like her sister. Sasuke felt the loneliness, the horrible things that were expected of her. He couldn't take it due to the feelings of pain so in the end, he passed out._

By the time he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He couldn't believe it. Years and years of insults and getting put down was what pushed her into the darkness. It was Konoha's own people that made her change. He relaxed and saw Tsunade standing over him, worry evident in her eyes.

"What did she do?" she asked gently, as if he were fragile.

"She gave me her memories, her past.," he whispered. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Where is she? What happened? Where-" He started in a panic. Tsunade shushed him and replied.

"She broke the barrier and left. It seems like she's working for the Akatsuki now. There's nothing we can do. Naruto's fine, he's traumatized from what he saw. He felt so bad."

Sasuke was disheartened at this but he hardened himself.

'_I will be strong and I will bring her back.'_

Sasuke held no hesitation in his voice, only determination.

"Send me after her."

Tsunade looked at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was.

"Are you stupid, Uchiha? You just got your ass handed to-"

"I don't care!" he growled out. "I need to talk to her, I'm the only one who can persuade her."

Tsunade looked at him carefully. She sat back down and thought for a while before coming to her decision.

"Fine, but you will not leave for another 6 months. For those 6 months, I will put you under strict and strenuous training. For now, you have to wait."

Sasuke growled in disapproval but stayed quiet after.

'_I'll get you, just watch. Then we'll be able to get our happy ending.'_

* * *

It had been three years since Sakrua had left. She had made a very big name for herself. She had stopped all of Konoha's attempts to retrieve her no matter how many people or how long the battles were. She was powerful with her perfect chakra and medical skills. She could heal any damage inflicted upon her while fighting. That was how calm and collected she was during fights.

Sasuke had tried his best, as well as the rest of Konoha 11. He had gotten extremely powerful; he was faster and hit harder than Sakura did. Naruto had gotten better too. He was slower than Sasuke by a bit but he was stronger. He could last hours during a battle. Konoha 11 were the ones who were usually sent for her retrieval but they always failed because either someone almost died or messed up. Sasuke's determination never faltered and his parents were worried. They knew he loved her and his father was pleased that if they do get together, their grandkids would be unstoppable but what disheartened them was the reaction of the people. Sasuke had shown them through his Sharingan what had happened during her past. They felt guilty and horrible but washed those feelings away. That was the past and this was the present. Now, they will welcome her with open arms when she arrives.

But there was something weird going on. Something extremely fishy.

A couple months ago, the Akatsuki had been dying off. They would be found near Konoha, as if they were killed and sent off to there. Like someone was giving them their bodies, helping them anonymously. Petals of a dead rose were on the bodies. The interrogation unit would find that their memories were sealed off and couldn't find out who killed them. One thing was sure though; they all died from the same several broken ribs and a pierce through the heart. The skin around that hole was burnt and they all died from the same moves: an incredibly strong punch to the ribs and a back stab at the heart. Either the stab was a fire move or the weapon was surrounded in flames. The unit crossed out Sakura, thinking that she was completely loyal and that the everything was a coincidence but the only members known alive was Sakura and the leader, Pein. This only served as more evidence that Sakura had betrayed the Akatsuki, but none would believe it. They only thought of her as the monster that almost killed two favorite ninjas and resisted arrest.

However, a couple days ago an earthquake had erupted, which was very unusual. Tsunade had sent out ANBU spies to check out the area, which wasn't too far from the border. The team was to check up what happened and report back today. Tsunade was busy looking for her sake before the team teleported to her office.

"What the hell. You scared the shit out of me. You're not supposed to do that except for emergencies-"

"This is an emergency, Lady Tsunade." The ANBU team captain replied. It was Neji from his hawk mask.

Tsunade stood straighter and immediately asked for the report.

"That earthquake was caused by none other than Sakura Haruno-" her eyes had widened at that "- and we found Pein's body there. He was dead with the same broken ribs and a hole in his heart. Sakura was recovering chakra the past days and tried to run."

Tsunade's eyes hardened. She looked at the team.

They were wounded but not severely. Tenten, from the mouse mask, was standing straight but Tsunade could see the wound on her stomach due to the blood. Hinata was shaking slightly from her cat mask with only a couple scratches. She then realized that there was no wolf mask in her presence.

"Where is Uchiha?"

"He wanted to talk with her before coming back. She was weak enough for him to restrain her but she followed orders willingly. He should be coming as we speak."

On command, a man clad with the ANBU uniform and wolf mask appeared, carrying a woman in torn clothes bridal-style. He gently set her down on a chair and Tsunade could see the restraints on her hands. Sakura looked up and smirked tiredly.

"Well well, look where I am at again."

"Do not even start, Sakura. You're in no position to talk, the people in this room can kill you in an instant."

"Then do it." Her eyes hardened. "Spare me of this hell."

"No."

Sakura tensed at Sasuke's voice.

"I thought I told you already, Sakura."

"Che, no one here will accept me."

Hinata, unable to keep her feelings in any longer, lashed out. They used to talk when they were younger but training with Tsunade had changed her. She had seen the way Sakura was being treated but she couldn't do anything. Sakura had always pushed her away and Hinata was heartbroken. She just wanted to talk about medical jutsu and admired Sakura in that field. Years and years of silence came out abruptly.

"Of course we will! We've always wanted to talk to you, always. But you pushed us away whenever we asked. You were so cold that we didn't know what to do. Your sister doesn't even hang out with us, she hangs out with Itachi! So please stop it with the emotionless tone because I missed the days that we played with each other." Hinata blurted out before using her hands to cover her mouth.

Sakrua howled in laughter and the others noticed it was a genuine laugh, one not filled with darkness. However, it was a disbelieving laugh.

"Y-you didn't stutter! But seriously? You guys and me? That's a joke."

"It is true." The other Hyuuga replied quietly. At this, Sakura froze. "You brushed us off, and I conclude that it was because you thought we only wanted to talk to Saki or use you to get closer to her."

'_Damn him for being so perceptive.'_

"But this is now and we cannot change the past." Tenten replied. She had always wanted to know the other sister more. Saki was cool and all but she spent all her time with Itachi. Plus she wanted to learn some things from Sakura because she always admired her for her strength.

Tsunade cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You need to have a punishment, Sakura. You haven't been out for too long but the damage you caused was tremendous."

Sakura stayed quiet and in thought. She wanted to listen to what the Hokage had to say.

"You just killed off the entire Akatsuki, and that was no normal feat. That was good but the people will fear you. I may have to put chakra restraints on you for a while so they can get used to you. I think 150 hours of community service and 6 months of house arrest as well as chakra restriction is enough, don't you think?"

The others nodded in agreement while Sakura was shell-shocked. After all the people she killed, all the damage she did, they would still take her in? Her punishment was annoying, if anything but she thought she would've been tortured or something.

"Who would take care of her though? I can do it cause my apartment is good for like four people." Tenten said but Sasuke grunted.

"No, I can do it."

Sakura was surprised while Tsunade nodded in agreement. He can keep her in line was what she was thinking.

"Before we announce your statement, do you have something to say?" Tsunade asked, wanting to know that was going on in her head.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for giving me another chance at life."

"They won't accept you for a while, you do know that." Sasuke replied. Sakura's entire aura was noticeably happier. Her eyes had it's light once more.

"I know."

The tension was gone and Tsunade got up, ready to call the entire village to meet but Sakura interrupted her.

"I-I want them to know why I became like that, why I was so powerful." Sakura said, her voice hard and her eyes cold.

"It is their fault, Sakura, but how would we do such thing? You did the same to Naruto and Sasuke and they lost consciousness." Tsunade stated.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Sakura. "I'll show them using my Sharingan."

"Too many people-" Neji started but was cut off.

"We'll get Yamanaka." Sasuke said. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly before she chuckled.

"It's set then. Get ready, we are to leave soon. Don't show them too much, I don't want my entire village fainting."

* * *

Tsunade had gathered the entire village together. The villagers were confused as to why they were there but Saki and Itachi sensed the chakra.

'_She's back.' _Saki thought with tears forming. _'She's finally back.'_

Itachi tightened his hold on Saki as they stood together to see what would happen to Sakura. Itachi had seen her past and felt nothing but guilt. He felt his brother side in him rise after reliving the memories. He wanted to protect her too, but Sasuke could probably handle that.

Tsunade stood behind the rails and asked for silence before speaking.

"People of Konoha! I know you have heard of the rumors of Akatsuki's elimination. The way they died was the same method; a devastating punch to the ribs then a stab filled with fire to the heart. And I am happy to announce that our savior is here!"

The crowd roared but wondered who it was.

"I present to you, Sakura Haruno!"

At this, audible gasps were heard as Sakura came out with the chakra restraints on. She had changed drastically and was more beautiful than the last they had seen her. Her hair was still short but she put it up in a bun. She had changed back to a set of simple clothes. She wore shinobi sandals with black yoga pants and a simple white tee.

"She is a missing-nin, yes. She had done damage, yes. But she eliminated all of Akatsuki within a couple of months. She came back willingly and I am charging her with 150 hours of community service and 6 months of house arrest as well as chakra restriction. This is my decision."

Roars of disapproval were heard.

"She's power crazy! She'll kill us all!"

"She might be a spy!"

"Why should we trust her!"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared. "Ino! Sasuke! Show them. Show them why she was the way she is."

Ino and Sasuke walked up and performed the necessary jutsu. They showed them only a portion of Sakura's life, the time where she had it the worst. The time they all bad mouthed her and put her down. Where her parents ignored her and she was left alone.

The crowd grew silent until some sobs were heard. Was that really them? Were they really like that?

"I don't need your stupid pity,"

They looked up, surprised that Sakura had spoken.

"Don't give me your pity or your 'I'm sorry' speech." Sakura's eyes were hard. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Language!" Tsunade said and Sakura just rolled her eyes. Tsunade glared at her before excusing them all.

And as soon as Tsunade said that, Sasuke took Sakura and teleported her to his house, which was close to the Uchiha Compound. He knew that they would swarm over her once she was alone and plague her with their loudness.

"Wow." Sakura breathed in her new home for six months. It was spacious and she turned to Sasuke, who took off her cuffs. Her eyes held burning curiousity

"Why? Why me and why not Saki?" she whispered. He was always there from the start and she wanted to know why.

"Fate, I guess." He whispered back, caressing her cheek softly before turning away.

"Ino bought you some clothes. How she knows you size is something I will never know." Sasuke said. "Hurry and get ready, you're meeting my parents."

Sakura was once again in shock.

"P-parents? W-what?"

This time, Sasuke was the one to smirk at her, but with no darkness.

He walked up to her and pressed his key into her locket once again. After he opened it, Sakura gasped as she saw what was in the locket.

On the left _Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno _in a heart was engraved and to the right was a picture of him and her. It was when they were genin and they had to share a bed during a mission. She remembered snuggling up to him, thinking he was a pillow. Sakura blushed at the thought as Sasuke moved closer.

His dark obsidian eyes that she loved so much was looking at her bright emerald eyes once more. He smirked at her again before whispering something in her ear.

"Shall we update that photo?"

Before Sakura knew it, his lips brushed hers and he pulled back. She froze and touched her lips.

"S-sasuke-kun." He chuckled lightly, a deep and beautiful noise to her ears. With his arms around her, she glared at him for letting her guard down and crashed her lips against his. Soon enough, they were in a passionate lip-lock, their tongues fighting for dominance. When they pulled away, Sakura couldn't help but ask once more.

"Why me?"

"Because I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you."

His dark eyes were glazed but she could see the love in them.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just smirked at her.

"No. I'm surprised you haven't pieced it together, my little missing nin. We've been engaged for 6 years." He walked away before she could catch up and Sakura froze once more. She looked at the silver band on her left ring finger that she got on her 15th birthday. That meant-

"YOU BASTARD!"

And so Sakura came back home, surrendering to those that kept on trying to bring her back. She attempted another chance at a good life, a chance to live and love. The village ended up accepting her back and though they did not show it, Sakura could sense the guilt. She lived happily and became the best of friends with the Konoha 11. Sasuke's parents accepted her completely and even his father challenged her to a duel.

The result of ignorance was hatred and that hatred turned into power but, hope and heart prevailed. Sakura Haruno, a girl who was once lost in the dark, was saved by a ray of light. A light with the name of Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
